


Ranking up in Shadaloo

by IwritewhenIfeellikeit



Category: Capcom - Fandom, Street Fighter, Street fighter 5, sf5, sfv
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwritewhenIfeellikeit/pseuds/IwritewhenIfeellikeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Essentially F.A.N.G finds himself as Bisons personal Masseuse, and things get awkward very quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Badge of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the events of SFV F.A.N.G’s story mode(plz watch it if you haven’t before reading or you’ll be very confused).

The sounds of F.A.N.G’s labored breathing lingers in the air, he had never experienced such an exhilarating burst of adrenaline. Every opponent he faced up to this point succumbed to his poison after one deadly strike, most remained unknowing of his spiteful intentions. Yet here he was, crumbled beneath a man half his stature and surrounded by his fallen comrades.

“How foolish we were to think we could take on the great and mighty Lord Bison.” Fang laments to himself.

“I am an utter fool, to think that I almost died by the hands of the man I should be serving my allegiance to.”

F.A.N.G tilts his head slightly to look up to his new lord, while somehow avoiding eye contact. M.Bison had the sharp, intense eyes of a wild beast, looking directly into them would surely mean certain death. Bison breaks his silence to respond to the meager stirrings of life beneath his boot.

“Get up already, you’ve been groveling on the ground for over 20 min now. You’re still alive, embrace that fact.”

“Of course, my Lord!” F.A.N.G mutters as he stumbles to his still wobbly feet. F.A.N.G towers over M.Bison, but somehow maintains a diminutive stance. “What should I do now, my Lord!? Please, tell me what to do!” Suddenly, F.A.N.G finds himself accosted by two henchmen, he does not struggle to free himself from their clutches.

“If execution is what you have in store for me, then so be it! I’m more than aware of my unworthiness in your eyes, Lord Bison”

“Cut the Lord Bison act already!” Bison angrily intrudes. "As I’ve stated before during our battle, strength is what is needed to remain in Shadaloo. If I wanted blind loyalty, I’d get a dog.“

"Where should we take this guy, boss?” One of the henchman ask.

“Take him to the holding cells”

“Execution it is.” He ponders to himself as he is escorted away, watching as the figure of his admiration slowly dissipates from his view. The two Henchman and F.A.N.G walk down a long corridor. One of the henchman walks ahead using a fingerprint scan to unlock one of the cell doors. They forcefully shove him into an empty cell, both taking glee in the harassment of the older man.

“Stay in there you tall freak!” One of the henchman yells out humorously, as his buddy looks on laughing.

F.A.N.G grows tired of the two young ruffians shenanigans. He picks himself off the cold hard floor baring his sharp, poison-tipped talons against the glass-encased cell door. “I’ll have you know I am the most potent Nguuhao assassin to have ever lived! If you dare scoff at me in such a manner again, I’ll have you drop dead in 2 seconds flat!

The henchmen cackle and berate F.A.N.G some more as they vacate the area leaving him isolated in the empty holding cell wing of Shadaloo base. What he had gathered while entering the corridor is that every cell in this block was empty. He was surer than ever that this was death row for him.The realization of his impending mortality hit him like a freight train. Claustrophobia begins overcoming his senses and a panic attack soon follows. It was like a domino effect of anxiety symptoms all of which he was far too acquainted with but, was never fully acclimated to. Like a wounded animal, he huddles up at the end of his cell, waiting for his inevitable fate. A couple of hours past by, F.A.N.G remains perfectly frozen in the same spot he had last taken. He wasn’t exactly sure how long he had been staring at the wall of his cell, all he knew was that he’d rather be looking at that wall then be greeted by those two hardhat wearing thugs. As expected they’re as forceful as ever. They pull him out of his cell, F.A.N.G’s rag-doll body giving little resistance. The urge to pierce both their jugular veins simultaneously wells up from within him, an instinct almost too intense to quell. He only relents knowing such indiscretions would look poorly upon him.

So they walk and walk, continuing their march down one corridor to the next, one security check after another. They even walk pass bizarre off limits lab areas that even the two Neanderthal lackeys lacked clearance too. Finally, they make their way to a more fancy looking wing of Shadaloo base, everything appears cosier as stainless steel industrial floor plates, made way for interior rugs and fancy wallpaper. It was like stepping into an upscale hotel.

” I guess it’s safe to assume this is where the four heavenly kings resides?“ He thought to himself. They start their way up to an unassuming looking door. One of the nameless henchman jumps ahead and lightly knocks; no high tech fingerprint or retina scanners, just a simple knock. A petite brunette woman with glasses in a white lab coat opens the door to what looks like a receptionist lobby at a spa.

"Come right this way, Mr. Bison is expecting you.” F.A.N.G is escorted into the room by what he can only assume is a spa attendant. The boneheaded henchman are finally driven away giving F.A.N.G a much needed sigh of relief.

“What is this, some kinda spa area?”

“Why, yes!” She exclaims with enthusiasm.

“Mr. Bison, Mr. Vega, Mr. Balrog and a couple of our higher ranking staff enjoy the spa facilities quite frequently. Where we are at now is just the commoners quarters, I’ll be taking you to Mr.Bison Private suite. Normally he’s not one to be bothered, but for some reason he wants you to join him. Honestly, I’m quite surprised, he must really see something in you. Consider yourself lucky; although we don’t technically execute prisoners on the premises, we do experiment on most of them. A fate worst than death, am I right!?“ The woman nudges at F.A.N.G’s side as he stares off in stone-faced silence.

"Ahem… well ok then, come right this way” She guides him to Bison’s private room door.

“Well this is where I leave you, I’m not going to enter (Mr. Bison hates that)… Just go in and do whatever he tells you to, ok.

"WHAT?!”

F.A.N.G shouts finding himself face to face with a shut door.

“What could Lord Bison ever what from me? I’m a failure, there is nothing I could possibly offer him.”

He turns around and is shocked to find a shirtless Bison seated on a massage table with a towel draped over his lap.*Gulp* Oh my…Am I intruding? I’m so sorry my lord, dole out whatever punishment you find necessary for offending your dignity"

F.A.N.G raises the long sleeves of his tattered Nguuhao uniform to obstruct his view. He suddenly feels a large hand clasp his arm bringing his hands away from his face. Startled, he catches a quick glimpse of his lord in the buff, clad in only in a towel, his cheeks immediately brightens. No words are exchanged as he is forcefully walked over to a table anchored by Bison’s firm grip. Bison props himself onto the table this time placing his face downwards so that his head is positioned through a hole on the table. F.A.N.G watches in complete confusion for what has to be 2 whole minutes, Bison leaving not one clue of what his minion should do next.

Growing up as a weapon of the Nguuhao luxuries like spas were not a reality for him. His only experience with a spa was when he assassinated a sought after drug lord in one. F.A.N.G’s fuzzy memory clears as he recalls the use of the palms by the spa practitioners he saw. He glances down at his sharp,wrinkled, claw like appendages with concern, seemingly forgetting his Lords immunity to his toxins. Slowly a spark of excitement erupts from his consciousness; he has never touched the bare flesh of another human before without killing them.The sheer anticipation of grazing warm flesh with his cold wet digits was too much for him to handle.

He itches forward slowly, gently jabbing his fingernails against Bison’s lumbar, working his way up his shoulder blades and then even higher to the neck. His face flustered with excitement and a tinge of embarrassment. The muscular body of his lords perfectly chiseled physique left him in awe. He knew he was unworthy to lay hands on a powerful man such as Bison, but he plans to take full advantage of the situation. He struggles to contain himself, the yearning to drain his victim of life was too strong. Feverishly, he plunges both his sharpened middle and index fingers into Bison’s heavily defined nape. It was almost as if he was double checking to see if the fight prior was a fluke.

“That aching stiffness in my neck is gone thanks to the numbing effects of your poison.” Bison mumbles under his breath.

“Is my poison really as weak to be nothing but a bee sting to this man, unbelievable!” Realizing what he had just done, F.A.N.G begins to apologize profusely, bowing and making himself as small as possible only to have both hands ceased from him. Bison now sitting up, places both of F.A.N.G’s hands on the sides of his face and stares longingly into his eyes.

“Lord Bison, I can explain…” He is cut off by Bison before he can finish his sentence.

“As you can see by the enormity of Shadaloo’s operations, I happen to be a very busy man.”

F.A.N.G nodes his head in agreement. “Yes, of course, Lord Bison sir. I don’t want to waste your valuable time. I will do anything you ask of me my lord, I only wish to serve you and only you."

"You fain loyalty to me, yet you so easily forget that strength and endurance are far more key to being a member of Shadaloo. You’ve already shown me your strength to survive, but how much can you truly endure.”

“Lord Bison,I…”

He’s interrupted once more as he finds his lips being forcefully slammed into Bison’s, locking them in an intimate kiss. He relinquishes control of the situation, giving himself completely to his Lord. With no prior knowledge of kissing, he finds himself in a literal tongue fight with Bison, as he explores new techniques. After a brief sloppy tongue lashing he is tossed onto the floor below still unable to fathom what just transpired between them.

“How could Lord Bison ever want me in that way? Come to think of it, how could I ever want another.”

He begins to recollect on his past as a child of Nguuhao and how they mutilated and tortured him and his brothers. Forced them to focus only on one vital task, to become the ultimate weapon. He then gathers the courage to lock eyes with his Lord, his freed hands dangling over his chest like a begging puppy. He stared into those soulless, pupil-less eyes, it was as if there was a black marble engulf in white mist. He felt if he didn’t turn away he might lose himself in them. This must be how his own victims felt when paralyzed by his poison.

“Are you scared?” Bison cooed.

“Of course not!” F.A.N.G replies in a more confident tone.

“ I just, don’t want to let you down.”

“ If you ever want me to stop, don’t hesitate to ask.”

F.A.N.G glances up in shock at the tenderness of his words, he’d always expected a man like Bison to take what he wanted with force, consent be damned. His warm demeanor puts him at ease. Bison gets back up and sits on the side of the table while F.A.N.G’s pupils drift up to join him.

“On your knees” Bison demands.

“Well, that was a jarring shift in tone”

He lifts himself to his knees leaving him perfectly eye level with the table, (in any other situation his height would have gotten in the way). F.A.N.G’s face flushes red as he finds himself face to face with Bison’s toweled crotch area. He watches as his lord begins disturbing his hidden member underneath the towel on his lap. Pulling and tugging, he could only imagine what such actions were for he only knew about poisons, but for some reason this was eliciting a strange reaction in him as well. He remains awkwardly fixated on Bison’s every motion awaiting some order or gesture of how he should proceed. Something begins stirring in his groin as well, but he would investigate that later, for now he had his eyes on one thing.

Finally his curiosity is rewarded as his master unveils his massive engorged cock dripping with pre cum, ready and waiting. F.A.N.G has never been the type for dalliance, but he found himself instantly smitten by the man he had only 2 hours ago tried to assassinate. The discrete exchange felt intuitive, he just knows what is needed of him. He uses his left hand dripping with sticky toxic poison and begins to lightly caress the shaft, while cuffing the balls with his less dominant right hand. After what felt like 2 mins of stumbling and failing miserably to stimulate his Lord, he decides to take the plunge and go in mouth first. He feels his mouth stretch, his hollow cheeks swelling slightly to fit the still enlarged dick into his mouth. He feels a hand reaching back, tussling on the back of his head. Bison tears his hair tie holding his long ponytail together off, letting loose a cascade of long flowing silk locks draping down F.A.N.G’ back.

F.A.N.G had a sense of pride from his hair, he had been growing it since he was a young man. He was notoriously successful in scathing off his captors from cutting it, while his brethren were relegated to the standard queue hairstyle. It was his first taste of victory, he hoped to have more with Lord Bison. Feeling a burst of encouragement he begins picking up his pace and developing a rhythm, bounding up and down on the hardened phallus. Bison crosses his arms unimpressed as he watches the taller man attempt fellatio on him. He takes his own initiative and grabs a fist full of hair on back of F.A.N.G’s head and slamming him back down, pounding him up and down on his dick forcefully.This elicits an audible moan from Bison as his cock hits the back of the taller man’s throat, jamming up against his receivers uvula. The commotion upsets F.A.N.G’s gag reflex as his throat begins to convulse and spasm from the overstimulation. Bison noticing F.A.N.G’s distress pulls out, forcing the disheveled man’s face from his cock leaving only a stringy trail of saliva connecting his tip to the other man’s lips.

“Look at me” Bison commands.

F.A.N.G looks up to see the large cock pointed straight at his face as Bison pumps vigorously, he looks ready to explode. F.A.N.G ogles in anticipation as if he was about to be given the greatest gift in the world. F.A.N.G pathetically tries to open his mouth, only being able to open it partially, his hinges too warn out to open wider. Bison finishes, bursting a stream of milky cum into F.A.N.G’s eagerly awaiting gullet. His mouth now coated with his masters warm sticky seed and he start lapping it up from the sides of his mouth like he hasn’t drank for days.

“Did I do well, my lord”

Bison grabs the towel laying beside him and begins blotting the leftover cum off F.A.N.G’s face and hair. There is still progress to be made, we have time to work on that.“

"What more can I do, I wonder why he spared my life If I, can’t even do… whatever we just did there” F.A.N.G is surprised to get a big slap on his ass followed by a firm squeeze.

“I’m saving that for next time” Bison whispers

“Ah, wait, Lord Bison. Where do you want me to stay?”

“Is this not good enough for you? Enjoy your stay. I’ll find it in my scheduled to stop by for a visit tomorrow.”

Bison quickly throws on a robe and walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him leaving F.A.N.G totally dumbfounded and alone once more. He snaps himself out of his daze and walks over to a mirror to look at the filthy mess he’d become. Seeing that image staring back at him makes him strangely elated with the knowledge that it was his Lord Bisons handy work. His eyes wander to a splotch of cum left on his former Nguuhao uniform. Uniforms are meant to be adorn with badges, and he was honored to have earned one from his Lord that day. He looks eagerly forward to receiving more badges from his Lord Bison in the future.


	2. Demerit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from chapter 1.

Nearly 2 months has passed since F.A.N.G was initiated into Shadaloo, His membership so secretive that only M.Bison, his fellow masseuse and a few henchman knew of his existence in the organization. F.A.N.G was more than ok with being his lord's personal Masseuse, in fact he reveled at the opportunity, but things have changed drastically since their first encounter that day. The problem now was that he is just his masseuse, and nothing more. M.Bison only came in for a massage twice a week and the fiery spark that ignited that fateful day never lite again. The deep tissue massages were alway great, and he got quite skilled at it since then, but F.A.N.G's mind still meanders over the promise he felt from that slap on the butt.

"*Sigh* I'm just not good enough"

He lays atop his bed at the corner of M.Bison spa room, his legs dangling over the sides as the bed was too small to for his size. He still wears his Nguuhao uniform. With no other clothing on his person he washes it religiously every 2 days or so, lucky for him the laundry is a short walk from the spa. At times his confinement felt like a prison, relegated only to the spa area, having food hand delivered to his room. He hasn't yet had the opportunity, nor the way with all to explore more of Shadaloo base. He yearns to uncover more of it's secrets and to help his lord in a more appreciable way.

F.A.N.G glances over at the clock hanging on his wall. "Two pm already? I guess I should wash this filthy uniform again."Draped in only his robe, he makes his way down the hall of the spa to the laundry room only to be side tracked by the glasses wearing receptionist.

"Hey there, F.A.N.G! Heading to the laundry again? You know, you're overdoing it with washing that thing. You're going to stretch the fabric if you keep that up."The spa receptionist looks on in concern, she and F.A.N.G developed a mutual respect for one another during his lengthy stay at Shadaloo's spa.

"It's fine Sharon, I have everything under control, besides I wouldn't want to offend Lord Bison with my odor. As they say, better safe than sorry."

"I hear you, but just an FYI, you can alway wear a standard Shadaloo uniform or better yet I think a white spa jacket would look nice on you. You already have that whole "mad scientist" vibe going on, who knows might make you look smarter."

"Very funny, now if you're done I'd like to get back to my laundry."

"Wait a sec, you're not fooling me. Something is bother you isn't it? Spill it! I bet it has something to do with Mr.Bison, am I right?!"

F.A.N.G blushes "It's not that at all! What gives you the gall to even assume such trite nonsense! Lord Bison and I have a purely professional relationship."

"Oh come on, don't play coy with me, It's so obvious by now. You're alway fawning over Mr. Bison. After a session goes well you can't stop yapping about him, but the last few days you've been sorta quiet so i’m a bit concerned."

"Fine whatever, but you can't let anyone else know or I'll have to do away with you post haste!"

"Geez, chill out. I already knew you and Mr. Bison had a thing. Trust me, I've worked here long enough to know why people are brought back to his private room.

"What are you implying I'm some kind of prostitute or something?!

Sharon laughs."Well, duh! But, I will say he's keeping you around a lot longer than most. Look, I understand you don't want to talk about this around me, I'll just say this. Maybe you should try something different. Your normal massage routine may not bore you, but maybe he's tired of it. You're an entertaining guy, I'm sure you'll come up with something good."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know all of this information… But thanks" F.A.N.G walks onto the laundry he takes a seat and waits for his 45 minute wash and dry. Nguuhao uniforms were meant to be dry clean only, so unfortunately for him the colors are beginning to fade. After his laundry is done he heads back to Bison's spa room. Bison is scheduled for an appointment at 4, so F.A.N.G hurries himself together, fumbling into his clothing only to hear a tear under the armpit area.

"Goddamn it, not now!"

The entire outfit was full of weak points, most worrying to him was the back of the jumper felt a lot thinner than before. How embarrassing would it be if he bent over and accidentally mooned his Lord Bison." I guess trying something new and exciting today is out of the picture." Defeated, he starts to prep his station for the usual session. With a few minutes to spar, he waits on his bed while flipping through boring daytime talk shows. Suddenly, he hears all too familiar footsteps make their way down the hall towards his room.

"It's him!" F.A.N.G promptly shuts off the TV, shuffling off his ill fitting bed and rushes to the door. F.A.N.G opens the door and greets his master while trying to hold back his uncontainable excitement."Come right in, my Lord Bison" He guides Bison into the room and they automatically take on their usual roles. Bison doesn't even bother using the sectioned off changing room, he tends to strip right in front of F.A.N.G, It's a part of their routine that F.A.N.G is all too ok with. F.A.N.G starts by assisting Bison with unbuttoning his red jacket and retrieving his hat only to mistakenly knock it to the floor. Filled with unbridled panic, he begins apologizing profusely.

"Oh, my apologies, please forgive me my Lord." He continuously bows and reaches for the hat only to feel a tearing in the back of his uniform.

"Oh no…not now! My worst nightmare has come to fruition!"

He feels the air in the room on his exposed cheeks, unsure of how large the hole actually was. Terrified of somehow offending his master he steps back cautiously to avoid his exposing himself. "I'll be with you in 2 seconds my lord." He steps back enough to catch a glimpse from the full body mirror behind him." It's not so bad, I still worry if it will last throughout the entire session though." F.A.N.G walks back up to Bison, still nervously fidgeting over his shoulder.

" What are you up to?"Bison inquires.

"Nothing….nothing at all. I thought I saw one of my buttons roll under that mirror over there. Never mind that, let me get back to assisting you" F.A.N.G tries to bend over as little as he possibly can and commences unbuttoning Bison's shirt, but is struck by a feeling of warmth against his exposed backside. F.A.N.G lets out a yelp.

"Lord Bison! I can explain. I swear this is not what I expected to happen!"

"Will you shut up, and stop apologizing! Something unexpected happens, and you find a way to try to ruin it."

"I ah…" The word could not fully escape him as he feels a warm finger enter him from the back. He lets out a few grunts. "Ah, Lord Bison!" He nearly collapses over almost knocking both into the cabinets behind them. He leans over Bison holding on to his shoulder for dear life. The fear of his pants ripping subsides, as he bends over a bit more to guide Bison's finger in deeper. Bison applies another finger up F.A.N.G's ass making him wail and pant uncontrollably. F.A.N.G had never been penetrate before, it was a bit painful, his only true pleasure deriving solely from Bison's touch. Bison hoist F.A.N.G's body up while F.A.N.G straddles him, both legs wrapped around his waist. Bison walks them over to the bed at the other end of the room. F.A.N.G is thrown on top of the bed as Bison looms over him.

"Do with me as you wish "F.A.N.G mutters, while still catching his meager breath.

"With pleasure" Bison responds.

He flips F.A.N.G on to his stomach revealing the pesky hole in his outfit. Bison forcefully tears the entire seat of F.A.N.G's pants off in one fell swoop.

"What the hell?! My outfit is ruined!" He thinks to to himself

Bison leaves F.A.N.G and walks over to a counter containing massage oils. F.A.N.G remains on all fours as he looks over his shoulder in curiosity as to what his lord was receiving. He comes back over with a bottle and places it on the sheets.

"What is that for my Lord?

"You'll see soon enough" Bison scoffs.

Bison grabs both of F.A.N.G's legs, pulling them closer. He takes some lube coating two of his fingers and plunging it into the taller man’s tight asshole, stretching him out in preparation. Moans of pleasure escape him, more intense than before.

"Please, I want you now my lord!"

F.A.N.G wasn't exactly sure what he wanted, or why, but he knew he needed his Lord's embrace in that moment. He looks down, feeling another hand pawing at his crotch area, his bulge being minuscule in comparison to his Lords. More air seeps into his clothing as the front of his outfit is torn off revealing his cock. F.A.N.G was not the type to be insecure about his penis size he barely even payed attention to it, but In this instance he was worried that his size may not be appealing to his Lord.

"Tiny thing for a man your size. How cute."

F.A.N.G's face reddens unsure if he should take that as a compliment or not, but as long as his lord was pleased he was ok with it.

Bison grabs from behind tucking at F.A.N.G's prick while still working his way into him with his fingers. F.A.N,G tries to contain himself, placing his sleeves over his mouth to buffer his noisy mouth. Bison abruptly stops, gets up and walks up to the head of the bed. Neither man has fully stripped and Bison had no plans to anytime soon. He props himself up against the headboard and grabs F.A.N.G by both arms pulling him closer. Bison wrangles with his zipper letting his trapped erection breath. F.A.N.G taking the hint from their first time together, itching closer to engulf his lords dick into his mouth. Bison rebuffs his advances, placing his palm over F.A.N.G's face to stop him getting any closer.

"Not today, this is what I want."

He grabs hold of F.A.N.G's hips hovering his body slightly over his own, lining him up perfectly to his dick below. F.A.N.G watches on as Bison lathers his erection with lube.

" I don't follow my lord. What should I…"

F.A.N.G suddenly screeches with a mixture of pain and pleasure, he couldn't decide. He's forced up and down, it was like the blow job but this time he felt amazing as well. The heat inside his body built up like a pressure cooker, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head. He can't stop salivating, he loses control as Bison grazes up against his prostate letting lose as wealth of pleasure he has never experienced before.

" Right there! Yes, more, more!"

F.A.N.G pleads as Bison picks up speed, pounding into him with ever increasing intensity. The taller man desperately tries to match his partners rhythm but failing miserably. F.A.N.G lets out a loud call, he was screaming his head off like an exotic bird mating call. After a few mins of blustering without a care he becomes conscious of his humiliating reactions.

" Wait, Lord Bison."

Bison stops to see what his henchman wants. "What is it?

"I'm not sure if we should continue on. I'm making such a racket, and I wouldn't want to all of Shadaloo to know about us. It would surely bring great shame upon you, my Lord.

"Is that all?"

"Yes…"

Bison rams back into F.A.N.G, even and harder then ever. He goes in for a kiss as he switched over to missionary to finish him off, ripping, and shredding, every last remaining article of clothes off F.A.N.G's frail body. He cums with extreme ferocity, causing F.A.N.G to let out his final love cry leaving him naked, his belly splattered with his own cum, and his Lord Bison's seeping out of his filled asshole. Barely able to speak, he mutters with his final breath "I Love you, Lord Bison." before retiring his eyes.

F.A.N.G waked up 20 minutes later to find himself completely alone once more, his lord nowhere in sight. The room looking no different then when he left it. It wasn't until then that he noticed he was surrounded by the scattered remnants of what once comprised his uniform, the last remaining threads connecting him to Nguuhao torn away .

"My uniform! I totally forgot Lord Bison shredded it to pieces during our love making. Damn that firm grip of his sometimes. Now what am I going to wear? SHARON!" F.A.N.G yells as he tosses on his robe and heads down the hall. Finding a new outfit sure wasn't going to be fun.


End file.
